


Napoleon and Snowball's love

by badasswholikesdumbshows



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Fucking weird love story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasswholikesdumbshows/pseuds/badasswholikesdumbshows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Snowball decide to fuck, end of story. It's weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon and Snowball's love

**Author's Note:**

> OK me and my friend ship these guys so much and so my friend wrote most of this but, it honestly fucking stupid and really cringe-worthy but here ya go.

The night was cold the sky was bright as Snowball sat by the window staring up at the stars. Comparing in his mind the bright shining stars to the hairs on Napoleon’s back. Yearning for his old friend, with feelings he had never felt before, he missed him. Across the farm Napoleon sat in his pen, feeling the same feelings but harder. The thoughts in Napoleon’s head were horrifying to him, they were new, and they were different. Things he had never seen, nor heard of, nor done. Lost in his mind. He though of his mother, but not in that way, in his own mind he traveled new distances, distances of the body, the exquisite male, pig body of his comrade Snowball.  
Snowball lay on his bed. He was broken from want of love. He needed Napoleon. He hated him with a burning passion. But still his body betrayed him. In his mind isn’t hate oh so far from love. He wanted him he needed him. He was about to masturbate those feelings away, when the door swung open, Napoleon! He stormed in He looked ravishing, and masculine, the epitome of any pigs dream’s.  
Snowball rose about to yell at Napoleon, when he pushed back onto the bed. He starred up at the daring face in front of him, and the rising grin of the pig he loved so. Napoleon leaned forward; Snowball’s mind was racing. He closed his eyes in anticipation. He felt a wet sensation on his stomach, then up onto his chest, then to his neck, then to his lips.  
He relished in the beauteous kiss of two powerful pigs.  
Moving downwards Napoleon could feel something rising, rising in his undergrowth. He felt it so far as to pulling past his legs. Snowball is an rush of excitement fell to the floor and Napoleon’s expression flashed to shock as Snowball allowed himself to be taken in the face. Napoleon stumbled back onto the bed, as Snowball leaned forward. This was too much. Napoleon put his hooves on Snowball’s head, and pulled him forward in greed. Snowball, pulled away.  
“No! This, this is wrong!” Snowball yelled near tears,  
“What about the rules, what about the farm!” He continued while walking to the door, but Napoleon’s deep Russian voice stopped him.  
“Snowball, my lover. Come to me.” He said, taking off his pants, and then his underwear. When Snowball turned around and saw what had been hidden, chills ran down his spine. It was perfect.  
“What about Squealer!?” Yelled Snowball. This hit Napoleon, he looked at the floor and turned him self around. There was guilt creeping up Napoleon’s heart. When he turned him self around, a couple of things swung, and Snowball couldn’t contain himself. He moved forward, suddenly, and grabbed it. He held it, feeling full, feeling finally one with himself. He tried to shove Napoleon to the bed onto his hand’s and knees. Napoleon would not let himself be moved.  
“No.” Said Napoleon. Snowball looked up at his comrade, and slowly inserted it into himself. He could see the satisfaction of Napoleons face, and he relished it. 

LOVE

LOVE IS WHAT IS AT PLAY HERE

LOVE


End file.
